The concept of incorporating an additional seating arrangement for a young child with a standard pram or stroller provides the benefit of being able to transport an extra child. Typically a stroller is composed of a chassis formed by a pivotably interconnecting framework typically of steel tubing or the like in which resides a seating arrangement formed from cloth panels which may be easily folded. This framework includes mounting portions for the wheels, typically either three or four, and a handle to push the stroller. Depending on the exact design, the stroller or pram may be folded by releasing catches or latches and folding the pivotably interconnected framework to a folded configuration.
Additional seating arrangements suitable for a young child or toddler seats are designed to provide a secondary seat which may be attached to the framework of the stroller or pram. These arrangements typically also consist of a separate mounting framework and a seat support for the young child. For strollers of the three wheel variety i.e. those incorporating two rear wheels and a front wheel, the toddler seat is typically fixed to the stroller by a pair of front support members which either attach to mounting points on either side of the footrest section or alternatively include a single front support member which abuts the footrest section. A pair of rear support members is then attached to mounting points on each side of the frame at a location further up from the footrest section. In this configuration the front support member or members acts as a stabiliser preventing seat rotation either forwards or backwards.
This mounting arrangement has a number of significant disadvantages. The primary disadvantage is that this arrangement substantially detracts from the ability to fold the stroller into a compact configuration. Whilst the support members for the toddler seat often incorporate hinged elements to aid in the adjustment of the location of the seat, the location of the toddler seat close to the footrest results in the toddler seat adding substantially to the storage room required when the stroller is in the folded configuration. Consequently, the toddler seat is routinely detached from the stroller each time the stroller is folded for storage, for example, for storing in a car. Clearly, this adds to the inconvenience of using the stroller.
Another disadvantage is that whilst the location of the support arrangement for the toddler seat being near to the footrest provides excellent support for the toddler seat, this location substantially impedes the ability of the child occupying the stroller seat from getting into position. Again, this greatly adds to the inconvenience of using the toddler seat, as a parent may have to coax an impatient child to occupy the main stroller seat.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a toddler seat mounting arrangement capable of being folded with the pram or stroller to which the mounting arrangement is attached.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a toddler seat mounting arrangement capable of being attached to a pram or stroller at a location that does not substantially interfere with the occupant of the stroller.